Vampires Stalker:dark and dawn
by Prathama Das
Summary: The days of Amy spending in peace were over now, Vigo has come back, threatening her, her life and relationship with alexander is in risk. With her friend Luisa will she be abled to save up!
1. Chapter 1

hey! guys this gonna be my first written work n I hope u will like it.

It's on the vampires stalker. Yes a fiction with some adventure n ...

characters...

's mom(later)

's sis(later)

's dad(later)

.P(later)

In the story 'I' refers to 'Amy'.

The days were going too good, for me at least n I was busy with my school friends Kate n Luisa (my besties),my family n yes!Alexander. But u know how can the things go so good n no troubles come to u !? and only that happened! Vigo came back!

The day was Friday n as usual I had to stay at my school for the Semi Anual Football Match. Ohh yes! not as a player as a cheer girl.

Yes last week when max came to me smashing everything all around asking for Alexander to take a revenge as last time when Alexander came to my school he insulted max as he was misbehaving with Luisa but then he rushed away don't know why BT then when he came to me he was just shouting at me .i was not even abled to understand half of what he said BT then he started talking mess about my family and then it was all, I just kicked him out from the canteen and when the chain girls ( our school's cheer girls team)heard about that they just came to me and said that I was big enough to join them in the chain girls .I don't know wt for but I thought I was lucky cause its a dream for every girl in the school to become a member of the chain yes I am not any close to them as half of them criticise me of being a book worm but I don't care of that anyway.

I was too tierd of the practice so I asked Luisa to meet me at the canteen if she was free. I went rushing to the canteen. Luisa was there already waiting for me .I just passed her a smile and I went to the counter straight away . I asked Luisa from the counter only what does she want so she replied "2 burgers and 2 Coke." I was puzzled why did she made me order all 2s but I asked her further sarcastically" 2 only fr u" .

But then she replied "actually we have a guest" I was not having a good feeling about the guest so I simply didn't ask her anymore about it and I just placed my order to the countress. She seemed to be a preety girl but I don't know anything about her nature as I never talked to her. " May I help u?" a sort of bold voice came, its Max, yes the one whom I dragged out of the cantien before .I was really getting puzzled but I just ignored him and asked the countress to place my order "3 burgers and 3 coke". He was standing too close to me and so I felt too uncomfortable but I didn't said anything.

"You are Luisa's friend right ?!"

"yeah" I replied"what are you doing here with me,u can leave"

I noticed Luisa comming beside me ."I told you about a guest . Yes he's max . Now can we sit and talk." She took the order and stared walking towards the table " Come on Amy you are behaving like you got to see a ! I forgot its your daily business! She was behaving too odd but I thought it was because of Max. Anyway it was not my business she changes her mood frequently.

We headed towards the table .

"So I thought of calling u BT before that only you called me so I thought it would be better to introduce him now only."Luisa said

"so?"

"nothings! ohh!he's about the thing happened at the cantien .Anyway he is my feounce . I should have tod you about that before but I didn't got the time to I'm introducing u now."

"yes!you made me a great help!forget it just jocking." I thought it would be best if I can shout on her for not telling me but I got control on myself. How can this be like max,her feounce was misbehaving with her like that that day and when me and Alexander was defending she didn't said a word then and now she is telling me that. OMG

"Katie knows about it"

"Well not yet but don't worry I'll tell her about it."

Well we then started to have some talkings it was going good,yes I really felt that he was a good guy. But neither of us apologized for the happening at the cantien last time.

"Well I'm getting late for the see you guys later" well I was not making any excuses i really had to leave.

Well it was going too sleepy for me so I felt skipping the practice and I thought of going to the library and get busy with some good book.I was on my way when I heard my phone ringing,I thought it would be Alexander but it wasn't ,it was an unknown no. well usually I don't take unknown calls but this time I took the call.

"hello,hello!,hello?"there was no reply from the other a while I thought of hanging the call but then a familiar voice came"hello Lady!Be ready I'm coming !VIGO!and this time its not for Alexander. Its for YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2:talk to msp

chapter:1,Luisa come back

After all these things going around I wasn't in the ability to move or speak a word. Like how can all this happen ? Alexander killed him about 3 months before and there was no chance for him to come back. But then how the hell can he come back? The only thing going on in my mind was how am I going to inform Alex about this. He risked his life to kill him. Forget it, it is his life to kill Vigo!

I feared if I didn't say about this to Alex right now I may lose him. I remember that we had a break up sort of thing and i lost his belief when I didn't said him about the black mail I received from vigo earlier. I really didn't wanted to repeat it .

I managed to get out my cell by much effort as my hand was shaking too badly . It was too difficult to call him at that situation but I tried but it went to vein . He was not picking up his phone . I tried again and again ,getting much more worried each time. Finally I made up my mind that he must be busy in his job. I decided to text him. "Alex, wwheree are yoou? call me as soonn as possiible" it was being too tough for me to type as I was too much worried about it and my hands were shaking too bad and was now full of sweat. I continued" Vigo called me donnnt know from which hell! plz call me back as soon as possible!"

I thought I can't wait till the time he reply to me. I thought after him , somebody whom i can tell about this matter was Ms.P I hoped she could help me about this thing much better than somebody else and even Alex believes her and it wouldnt bother him if I share it with her.

I went rushing to the library searching for her but there I found she was in the left wing chemist lab as a substitutional teacher. I went rushing there . on the way the corridors were much darker than before but I was able to see the way. when I reached by the chemistry lab I thrashed opened the door and soon I acknowledged that every one was staring at me even Mrs.P and Luisa as she was having her class. I hopped to Mrs.P and I said " Mam I need to talk to you right now ,its too important !plz can we talk in Alone !" I was not able to think and say I was just saying things which came in my mind.

I knew she would argue back to stay in the class as she was too much deciplined with her work.

"But I can't leave the class like this " I am afraid you have to wait for half an hour till the class gets over..."

She wasn't able to complete what she wanted to say as I interrupted in between only "Its about Vigo !"I think I was too loud then but I thought no body noticed it.


End file.
